Jane Hayward
Jane Hayward war eine ehemalige Schülerin der Dalton Academy und wollte den Warblers beitreten. Da man sie aber nicht ließ, wechselte sie an die William McKinley High School und wird Mitglied bei den New Directions. Sie hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Homecoming. Sie wird von Samantha Marie Ware dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|TightropeIn Homecoming stellt Jane sich Blaine Anderson, dem neuen Coach der Dalton Academy Warblers, vor, in der Hoffnung, dass sie diesem Glee Club beitreten kann. Nach einer langen und hitzigen Diskussion, kann Blaine schließlich die Warblers überzeugen, Jane erst einmal vorsingen zu lassen, bevor sie schon abgelehnt wird. Weil Blaine spürt, wie nervös Jane ist, stellt er ihr Rachel Berry vor, die von Jane sehr bewundert wird und Rachel gibt thumb|left|HomeJane Tipps für ihr Vorsingen. Schließlich bewirbt sie sich mit Tightrope, aber schlussendlich lehnen die Warbler sie, sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen, ab. Blaine konfrontiert daraufhin den Rat der Warbler und droht ihnen, als Coach auszusteigen. Jedoch geht Jane kurz darauf zu Rachel und fragt diese, ob sie den New Directions beitreten darf. Aufgrund dessen ist Blaine sehr verärgert und beschuldigt Rachel dafür, ihm Jane gestohlen zu haben. Später wird Jane gemeinsam mit Roderick, Mason McCarthy und Madison McCarthy von Rachel und Kurt Hummel im Chorraum vorgestellt. Am Ende der Episode singt sie gemeinsam mit den New Directions und den Absolventen während des McKinley Homecomings in Home. thumb|Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over FeetJane ist in Mashup zusammen mit dem Rest der neuen New Directions und Absolventen im Chorraum zu sehen und bemerkt die Probleme von Kurt und Rachel, die sie sich über die Wochenaufgabe uneinig sind. An einer Stelle fragt Jane die beiden, was sie möchten, dass der Rest des Clubs tut, worauf Tina ihr antwortet, dass sie einfach nur sitzen und lächeln so, so wie sie es die für drei Jahre getan hat. Jane hat Spaß bei Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move und freut sich, wenn sich Brittany und Santana danach verloben. Als Kurt seine Meinung dazu äußert, dreht sie sich zu um und sieht ihn ungläubig an. Zusammen mit Mason singt sie Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet in der Aula und wird von den anderen bejubelt. Kurt hingegen äußert, dass die beiden stimmlich hätten überzeugen können. Sie und Mason hören ihn und Rachel hinter der Bühne flüstern, worauf sie sich ein wenig angegriffen fühlt. Letzten Endes stimmt sie ihm aber zu und verspricht, dass sie ihr Bestes tun werden, um zu gewinnen. Sie und der Rest der New Directions hören sich Kurts und Rachels Rede an und sind dann in der Aula, wo die Absolventen für sie You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend singen. In Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 erscheint sie zunächst während Sues Bitch, wo sie geschockt ist, als sie sie in ihrem Spind vorfindet. Dann ist Jane beim Glee Club-Treffen und applaudiert, wenn Rachel verkündet, dass sie die Set-List für die die Invitationals hat. Danach ist sie in der Aula und sieht sich mit den anderen Vocal Adrenalines Beiträge für die Invitationals an. thumb|left|All Out of LoveJane sitzt in Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 in der Aula, wo Sue die Regeln für die Invitationals verkündet und wird später von Kitty als "eine gewechselte Schülern" bezeichnet. Sie hört sich mit den anderen Kittys und Rachels Aufmunterunsggespräch an und freut sich über Spencers Beitritt. Bei den Invitationals singt sie zunächst im Hintergrund und dann zusammen mit Madison und Mason All Out of Love. Nachdem bekannt gegeben wurde, dass die New Directions die Sieger sind, feiert sie mit den anderen und wird anschließen von Kitty als "anderes Mädchen" bezeichnet. Jane erwidert das mit einem verwirtten Gesichtsausdruck und nimmt dann mit dem Rest am Showkreis teil. thumb|Jane in der AulaIn Was die Welt jetzt braucht ist Jane mit den anderen New Directions im Chorraum, als Rachel sie alle als Gewinner bezeichnet. Jane freut sich über die Wochenaufgabe und willigt ein, von Mercedes unterrichtet zu werden, die von Kurt als die Geheimwaffe der New Directions vorgestellt wird. Sie singt im Hintergrund zu Alfie mit und ist dabei, wenn Spencer Brittany und Santana zu ihren Plätzen bringt. Anschließend geht sie auf die Bühne und singt mit den New Directions bei What the World Needs Now mit. Nach dem Song nimmt sie an der Gruppenumarmung teil. thumb|left|Mercedes und Jane auf Rachels PartyJane ist in Verwandlung mit dem Rest der New Directions im Chorraum zu sehen, wo Kurt verkündet, dass das Thema der Woche "Transitioning", also Übergang ist, um Rachel zu helfen damit klar zu kommen, dass ihr Elternahus verkauft wird. Als Artie daraufhin das "Rad des musikalsichen Schicksals" präsentiert, m die jeweiligen Duettpartner zu bestimmen, die auf der Party, die die Absolventen für Rachel organiseren, zu singen, und Spencer sich erkundigt, ob sie nicht einfach die Namen aus einen Hut ziehen können, legt Jane ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und beruhigt ihn. Auf der Party tanzt sie während All About That Bass und fungiert mit Madison als Hintergrundtänzerin für Roderick. Während Somebody Loves You bringt sie eine Kiste mit Kostümen herein, worauf sich alle verkleiden. Sie macht ein Foto von sich und Roderick und tanzt zusammen mit den New Directions. Danach sieht sie sich Time After Time an und applaudiert. thumb|Hey Ya!In Eine Hochzeit hilft Jane zunächst dabei, die Scheune für die Hochzeit zu dekorieren und ist wie die anderen von Brittanys Verhalten verwirrt. Danach trägt sie mit den anderen Artie in die Scheune, wo die Hochzeit stattfindet und singt danach auf dem Empfang mit Madison für Artie im Hintergrund Hey Ya!. Während Our Day Will Come tanzt sie mit Mason. thumb|left|Jane freut sich, mit Mason zu singenJane ist in Kinderstar mit dem Rest der New Directions sowie Rachel und Will in der Aula, wo Sue ihnen Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris´ Neffen Myron Muskovitz vorstellt und erklärt, dass dieser bald seine Bar Mizwa hat. Myron erzählt, dass er nun für sie performen wird und das nur Probe ist. Wie die anderen auch ist sie von seiner Performance zu Lose My Breath geschockt und von seinem anschließenden Ausbruch seinen Tänzern gegenüber. Danach wird sie von Mason an ihrem Spind angesprochen und die beiden reden zunächst über den Mathetest. Dabei kommen sie auf das Breadstix zu sprechen, wobei Jane erwähnt, dass sie noch nie da war, weil ihre Mutter glaubt, dass es mit Schaben infesziert ist. Er schlägt vor, ob sie nach der Schule mal hingehen, doch bevor Jane antworten kann, erscheint Madison, die sich bei Mason unterhakt und erklärt, dass er nicthumb|Jane sagt Mason, dass sie der einfachthalber bei ihren alten Duettpartner bleiben solltenht im Breadstix essen kann, wegen ihrer Cheerios-Diät. Daraufhin zieht sie ihren Bruder mit sich, während Jane allein im Flur zurück bleibt. Sie ist im Chorraum, wo Rachel und Will verkünden, dass sie au Myrons Bar Mizwa auftreten werden, was den Kids nicht so gefällt, da Spencer hinterfragt, ob sie für ein verwöhntes Kind singen und Kitty wissen will, ob wirklich sie singen oder die Absolventen wieder kommen und es übernehmen. Rachel erklärt, dass es nur um sie geht und Will bittet sie, sich paarweise zusammen zu tun, um gute Songs zum Performen auszususchen. Sie wird von Mason angesehen, der mit ihr singen will, doch bevor er einen Schritt machen kann, drängt sich Madison in sein Blickfeld und meint, dass es die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie ist und bittet ihn, ihr dabei zu helfen, Ideen zu sammeln. Sie wird erneut von ihm im Schulflur angesprochen, der meint, dass sie ein Duett zusammen singen sollten. Sie erklärt, dasthumb|left|Jane ist von Masons Performance begeisterts sie sich bereits mit Roderick zusammengetan hat und möchte wissen, ob Madison davon weiß. Er erklärt, dass seine Schwester es nicht erfahren braucht, worauf Jane erwidert, dass sie zusammen singen können, wenn sie es jeden wissen lassen, dass sie die Duettpartner tauschen. Anschließend geht sie lächelnd und lässt einen ebenso lächelnden Mason zurück. Danach bekommt sie in der Caferia mit, wie Madison und Mason streiten, weil er mit Jane singen möchte und seine Schwester ihre ständige Kontrollsucht vorwirft. Nachdem Madison wütend abgedampft ist, sagt Jane ihm, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn sie bei ihren alten Duettparnter bleiben und geht. Sie ist wieder im Chorraum, als Spencer Friday I'm In Love singt und wird zusammen mit Roderick von Will vorgeschlagen, mit Spencer eine neue Kombination zu bilden, da der Song zwar großartig war, aber nicht das, was sie für die Bar Mizwa suchen. Auf dieser sieht Jane sicthumb|Uptown Funkh Masons Performance zu I Want To Break Free an und ist begeistert. Nach dem Song umarmt und lobt sie ihn. Sie wird während des Gesprächs von Madison und Mason erwähnt, da Madison meint, dass Jane eine Rampensau ist, worauf Mason sie kurz ermahnt und dann mit ihr darüber lacht. Nachdem Myron von Roderick aus dem schwebenden Bühnenpodium, in dem er gefangen war, befreit wurde, ist er so fertig, dass er nicht auftreten kann, weshalb Jane und Spencer derweil performen sollen, um das Publikum hinzuhalten. Spencer holt Roderick dazu, also genau die Kombination die Will zuvor vorgeschlagen hat, und die drei performen Uptown Funk. Sie singt im Hintergrund zu Break Free und leitet mit Mason später in der Aula Cool Kids ein, während der Rest der New Directions, sowie ihre Neuzugänge Alistair und Myron folgen. Sie tanzen zusammen und umarmen sich am Ende des Songs, während Rachel und Will sie bejubeln. thumb|left|Jane weist Skylar zurechtIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester performt Jane mit den New Directions in der Aula Rather Be und sieht gegen Ende des Songs zu Mason, während sie die letzte Note schmettert. Beim Glee Club-Treffen sieht sie sich ungläubig um, als sie herausfindet, dass die Warblers den New Directions beiterten, weil die Dalton Academy bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt ist. Will leitet eine Tanzstudio in der Aula und Jane versucht mitzuhalten, aber mittendrin schlussendlich aufgibt. Sie fragt ihn, ob die New Directions und Warblers wirklich ein Team waren, da die Hälfte von ihnen ihre Uniform trägt. Jane scheint sichtlich verärgert über den Sexismus der Jungs und erinnert sie daran, wie sie sie einst ablehnten. Sie ist von Sues und Wills Luftgitarrenbattle, bei welchem sie The Final Countdown fantasieren, verwirrt und performt danach mit den New Directions und Warblers Rise, wobei die komplette Gruppe rote Blazer trägt. thumb|Take Me to ChurchJane ist in We Built This Glee Club im Chorraum, wo Will mit den New Directions und Warblers Tanzschritte für die Sectionals probt, während Blaine, Kurt und Rachel zusehen. Es kommt erneut zum Streit zwischen den beiden Gruppen, als es darum geht eine Pause zu machen und dass die Warblers der Ansicht sind, die New Directions seien schlechte Tänzer. Als Skylar meint, dass die Warblers darüber diskutiert haben, wer vorne stehen sollte und wer nach hinten gehört, meint Jane, dass die einzigen drei Mädchen nicht in der hinteren Reihe stehen werden und bekommt Zustimmung von Kitty und Madison. Sie ist mit den anderen im Chorraum, wo sie Pakete von einer unbekanntthumb|left|Jane und Skylar warten auf das Ergebenisen Person erhalten haben, die sich als Glitzerbomben heraussstelen. Dabei erschreckt sich Myron so sehr, dass er sich an Jane klammert und umgekehrt genaus. Danach sitzt sie bei den Sectionals im Publikum und nimmt beim Showkreis teil. Anschließend performt sie bei Take Me to Church, Chandelier und Come Sail Away mit. Während sie auf die Bekanntgabe der Sieger warten, legt Jane Skylar eine Hand auf die Schulter und er seine auf ihre. Wie der Rest auch, freut sie sich über ihren Sieg und feiert ihn mit den anderen im Chorraum, wo sie dabei hilft, die Trophänen von vergangen Siegen der New Directions in die Vitrine zu ihrer aktuellen zu stellen. thumb|Teach Your ChildrenIn Träume werden wahr ist Jane mit den New Directions/Warblers bei den Nationals 2015 und wartet nervös auf die Bekanntgabe der Sieger. Mason nimmt ihre Hand und wirft ihr einen tröstlichen Blick zu. Als die New Directions als Gewinner verkündet werden, freut sie sich und ist glücklich. Sie ist im Chorraum, wo bekannt wird, dass es nun mehr als 30 Mitglieder bei den New Directions gibt. Sie sitzt neben Mason und ist sichtlich bewegt von Wills Ansprache und Teach Your Children. Danach singt und tanzt sie mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast zu I Lived. Beziehungen 'Mason McCarthy' thumb|left|Jane ist von Masons Auftritt begeistertIn Homecoming treten sie beide dem Glee Club bei, interagieren aber nicht miteinander, bis sie in Mashup Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet singen. In Child Star wird bekannt, dass Mason für Jane schwärmt, kommt aber wegen seiner Schwester nicht wirklich zum Zug bei ihr. Er bietet Madison die Stirn, was Jane beeindruckt. Sie scheint ebenfalls für ihn zu schwärmen, da sie ihn während Cool Kids immer wieder ansieht. Auch in Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester werfen sich die beiden während Rather Be und Rise Blicke zu. In Träume werden wahr halten die beiden Händchen, während sie bei den Nationals 2015 auf die Bekanntgabe des Siegers warten. Während Teach Your Children sitzen die beiden nebeneinander, wobei Janes Hand auf Masons Schenkel liegt. Songs Solos *'Tightrope' (Homecoming) Duette *'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet' (Mason) (Mashup) Gruppennummern *'Home' (Homecoming) *'All Out of Love' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 2) *'Hey Ya!' (Eine Hochzeit) *'Uptown Funk' (Kinderstar) *'Cool Kids' (Kinderstar) *'Rather Be' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Rise' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Take Me to Church' (We Built This Glee Club) *'Chandelier' (We Built This Glee Club) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions